


When He was Angry

by A_sc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_sc/pseuds/A_sc
Summary: Jihoon tidak tahu kesalahan macam apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai-sampai Soonyoung, kekasihnya, mengabaikan dan bahkan menjauhinya selama acara akhir tahun yang dihadiri oleh grup mereka berlangsung.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	When He was Angry

"Soon-"

Sapaan itu terpotong ketika lelaki yang ia panggil malah berlalu begitu saja melewati tubuhnya, menuju kendaraan yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke dorm.

Mengabaikan Jihoon yang tadi sempat memasang senyum manis terbaik miliknya.

Dan kini lengkungan itu berganti dengan ekspresi sendu yang menarik perhatian Wonwoo--lelaki yang telah menyimak gelagat mereka berdua sejak awal, tepatnya sejak acara berlangsung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jihoon menggeleng secepat yang ia bisa begitu pertanyaan itu terdengar, 

"Apa.. aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan?"

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya, 

"Aku tidak tahu, tanyakan padanya nanti. 

Kalian butuh bicara empat mata."

Jihoon mengangguk dan membiarkan lengan Wonwoo merangkul bahunya, mengajaknya menuju mobil.. tentu saja mobil yang berbeda dari yang dinaiki oleh Soonyoung.

Jihoon baru saja akan mengajak Soonyoung berbicara ketika lelaki itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah member lain dan mengajak mereka bercanda.

Bukan hanya sekali, melainkan empat kali.. 

Hhh..

Ia benar-benar bersikap seolah Jihoon tak terlihat di matanya.

Dengan rasa perih yang teramat sangat di hati serta mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Jihoon meninggalkan ruang tengah yang ramai itu dan memilih mengasingkan diri menuju kamarnya.

Biarlah makan malam-ke sekian-kali ini terlewati begitu saja, yang jelas ia butuh menangis sekarang untuk melepas sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Jihoon kini duduk menyandar di ranjangnya sambil memeluk lutut, terisak dalam sepi dengan kepala tertunduk.

Cukup lama Jihoon seperti itu hingga ia tak sadar pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok Soonyoung yang membawakan jatah makanan untuk Jihoon.

Lelaki mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya begitu suara piring yang diletakkan Soonyoung di atas nakas terdengar nyaring,

"Soonyoung.."

"Dimakan" 

Ujar Soonyoung singkat sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke nakas, kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Hiks Soonyoung.."

Langkah Soonyoung terhenti, pegangannya pada kenop pintu pun terlepas karena hati nuraninya terusik begitu suara menyedihkan itu keluar dari mulut Jihoon. 

Setelah menghela nafas lelah, ia berbalik dan memilih duduk di ranjang lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Apa yang kau tangisi?"

Jihoon akhirnya meraung, ia tidak tahu apa salahnya tapi, 

"Maafkan aku Soonyoung.. apapun itu salahku tolong maafkan aku"

Soonyoung meringis, ia memang sedikit kesal pada Jihoon karena beberapa hal namun ia memilih untuk tidak membahasnya dan menghindari Jihoon sementara waktu guna meredakan amarahnya. 

Tapi tak disangka Jihoon malah begini..

"Makanlah dulu, nanti terlanjur dingin"

Lelaki manis itu menggeleng rusuh, 

"Tidak mau. Kau belum memaafkanku."

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafas kasar sekali lagi, 

"Baiklah aku memaafkan-"

Kalimat itu terhenti begitu Jihoon menghambur dalam pelukannya, mendekap tubuhnya erat seolah jika renggang sedikit saja akan membuatnya kehilangan sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, jangan marah lagi"

Soonyoung diam-diam tersenyum.

Aah ada bagusnya ia marah, 

sebab Jihoon sangat jarang-atau mungkin hampir tidak pernah-bersikap begini padanya.

Mungkin lain kali, ia akan pura-pura marah saja jika dirinya tiba-tiba merindukan Jihoon yang manja?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first post in this platform.  
> If you love this work, please let me know it by leaving a trace, thank you ^^
> 
> Ps : honestly, aku udah pernah post tulisan ini juga di twitter, in case ada yang merasa familiar sama cerita ini.


End file.
